Traditional sprinkler systems include a sprinkler control system that is manually adjusted or deactivated by physically accessing the control system. In these types of systems, different sprinkler zones, valves, and other devices typically must be physically disabled at the control system. Because most control systems are located at a home or business, the home or business owner typically must be physically present to adjust the sprinkler system or allow another (e.g., maintenance or landscaper worker) access to the property and the control system. Due to this configuration, in instances of maintenance or malfunction, these systems often require scheduling coordination between the owner of the sprinkler system or property and maintenance personnel to allow the maintenance personnel physical access to the control system and deactivate, modify, or otherwise control or repair the sprinkler system.
Additionally, most sprinkler systems lack the flexibility to handle eccentric irrigation schedules. For example, a typical sprinkler system controller is able to handle only one or two irrigation schedules per zone. Adjusting the schedule on conventional sprinkler systems is time consuming and can result in vacillating between under-watering and overwatering.
Current automated sprinkler systems have attempted to bring some efficiency to this process by including sensors that keep track of local weather conditions. But, these devices typically require adjustment and expensive equipment for tracking rain, wind, humidity, etc. Additionally, the hardware can break or malfunction easily because of the exposure to the elements. Further, the sensors must be expertly placed to be effective. Even then, these systems can provide only meteorological input into determining any irrigation schedule adjustments and over-watering or under-watering can still result. Sensors can give readings that do not necessarily result in optimal irrigation and this problem is exacerbated when sensors are misplaced, even slightly.
Other automated sprinkler systems take into account historic and predicted weather data to adjust irrigation schedules. Such systems cannot accurately adjust irrigation cycles given that weather forecasts are often wrong or do not accurately reflect weather at the particular site. As a result, these systems can adjust irrigation cycles to the detriment of the landscape health. To compensate, these systems also often rely on sensors and, thus, suffer the same problems described above.
Some automated sprinkler controllers are capable of connecting to a media network. However, these device controllers are typically initially connected to the network using the homeowner's network credentials; e.g. input by the homeowner or an installer. Many homeowners may not be comfortable providing their personal network credentials to an installer or providing the installer with their personal device in order to set up the smart device. For example, a homeowner may not wish to tell their personal network password to an installer so that the installer can connect a sprinkler control system to the homeowner's wireless network.